


【贺红】君子六艺—射（ABO/pwp）

by zyc940310



Series: 【贺红】君子六艺 [3]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: ※君子六艺，三曰射





	【贺红】君子六艺—射（ABO/pwp）

“Wargame.（野战游戏）”屏幕举到莫关山眼前，贺天晃了晃手机，“想不想玩？”

对于这种真人生存野战游戏，莫关山虽然全无经验，却是斗志昂扬。  
贺天倒是屡见不鲜——贺家的训练课程可比这难多了。  
一局二十人参赛，两两一组分十队，用服装上的不同色带和被击中后冒出的同色烟雾区分。游戏装备配置的是最先进的激光模拟组件，参赛者但凡被击中要害，身上的激光接收装置就会被触发，模拟器便会放出代表“出局”的烟雾。同组二人均淘汰，小组出局。换句话说，谁能坚持到最后，谁就是胜者。  
贺天正在给莫关山套防护装备，只听明晰规则后的小红毛忧心忡忡地嘀咕：“怎么办贺天？我虽然游戏打得还可以，但从来没摸过真枪啊！肯定会拖你后腿…”  
不等他说完，贺天起身吧唧一口亲在那张因紧张而喋喋不休的小嘴上：“这只是个游戏，宝贝。享受才是最重要。”

莫关山和贺天被分为黄组。距离比赛开始还有五分钟，参赛者进入丛林分头散开，寻找各自的隐蔽点等待开赛信号。  
贺天拉着莫关山疾步奔跑。出发前他瞄了眼赛区地图，一眼定位俱隐蔽防守为一体的绝佳位置。  
莫关山能跟上贺天的脚程，只是稍微有些吃力。但他什么都没说，他想赢，最好的方法就是听从贺天的指令。  
这种时候，Omega无条件相信他的Alpha。  
事实证明贺天的判断果然不错，莫关山和贺天甫一埋伏下，视线内便出现另一组目的地相同的竞争对手。  
二人伏在草丛中交换眼神，原地静待敌人跑到跟前，同时出击，一左一右两招擒拿将人顺利拿下并制住行动。  
那二人显然没意识到这里居然早就藏好了人：“卧槽！比赛还没开始！一切攻击无效！”  
贺天微微一笑：“我们没有使用任何枪械。”  
说时迟那时快，所有参赛者的耳机在此时发出开赛讯号。  
膝盖跪压身下的敌人，贺天从腿部枪托上利落地掏出手枪，一人一枪送人出局。

「红队，OUT.」

……  
红队俩人懵了，其他同时在线的八队也懵了。

“卧槽谁他妈这么凶残开局就杀人啊？！！！”

莫关山其实也很懵，但奈何胳膊下还压着个“死人”，而他正巧又和“凶残的行凶者”隶属同一战队，只能板着脸扮演一个莫得感情的杀手。  
“对不住了兄弟。”放开一脸懵逼的竞争者，贺天拍拍他的肩，脸上写满虚伪的歉意，“你们已出局，请离开赛场。”

目送红队垂头丧气地离去，莫关山趴在地上，斜睨贺天的眼神中多了分欲言又止。  
“看我干吗？”把枪插回去，贺天趴他旁边，似笑非笑，“你刚才跳起来扳倒那家伙时不也挺果断？”扬扬下巴，贺天调侃道，“那么多年校霸不是白当的哈？”  
莫关山小声呸他：“老子那是条件反射！”他端了端臂弯里的狙击枪，撇撇嘴，“谁像你心眼那么黑...”  
贺天“嘿”了句，蹭过去压他身上：“说谁心眼黑呢？有你这么骂老公的吗？”  
莫关山“哎哎”半天都没能把这块人形牛皮糖甩下去：“比赛呢别闹！我端枪呢让我练练手感！”  
闻言，贺天干脆趴他身上不动了。他扶着莫关山的手臂调整位置，又纠正他的端枪姿势：“嗯，对，手放这里。眼睛、准星、目标，三点一线。我们的隐蔽点位处高地，目标进入射程，高打低准星瞄上面…”  
“我知道怎么瞄准。”打断贺天的教学，莫关山放下枪，面无表情地扭头，“教学就有个教学的样子。你的手在干什么？”

问：贺天会是那种被发现干坏事就乖乖停手的人吗？  
答：醒醒。

“我的手？”黑发青年一脸无辜，“没干什么鸭？”  
“是吗。”莫关山一脸冷漠，“那我屁股上那只可以剁掉了哦。”  
被当面拆穿，贺天一点不害臊，干脆笑嘻嘻地变本加厉，更加大力揉搓手心紧实的臀肉：“宝贝，怪就怪你太诱人，光是趴在我面前就勾得我忍不住发情。”  
莫关山“嘶”了声，半撑起身子作势就要抬手打：“你他妈一天不说骚话能死…靠！放开老子！”  
握住莫关山挥过来的手腕撇在背后，贺天一掌制住他双臂，另一只肘摁住他的肩胛骨：“趴好，小心被人发现。”  
顿时熄火不敢发作，莫关山咬着后槽牙侧头瞪他，小声警告：“从老子身上滚下来！”  
压根不吃他这一套，贺天俯下身，在莫关山脸上啄下一吻，同时手从背上下移，解开他的裤腰带，拽着裤腿轻轻一拉，半截雪白的屁股就露了出来。  
“操你妈！贺天！”光天化日，野外丛林，白日宣淫，更何况随时都可能有敌人从任意方向出现，这种级别的刺激不在莫关山的承受范围内，“你要发疯等回去了再发！别在这里…唔唔！”  
用莫关山的裤腰带三下两除二捆住他的手腕，为了短时间内避免被人发现，贺天只能捂住他吱哇乱叫的嘴：“嘘，安静点，小莫仔。”

勾着Omega的内裤边缘往臀缝里拽拽，贺天不轻不重地一巴掌拍上那细腻白皙的屁股蛋。如去壳鸡蛋般圆润挺翘的臀峰荡起一阵细微肉浪，莫关山喉咙里溢出低闷惊呼。贺天的大手能握住他半个屁股蛋，五指按着掌下那簇软软的肉团，搓圆捏扁，留下道道指痕。莫关山从头到脚完全处于贺天的压制之下，连偏偏头都很艰难。Omega愈发急促滚烫的呼吸打在Alpha的食指上，不一会儿就把那一小块皮肤吹得发红冒汗。  
莫关山右半边屁股在经历了五分钟来自贺天惨无人道的蹂躏后变得通红发热，压制住Omega信息素的Alpha早在嗅到柠檬味的最初就硬了，更别提试图反抗的莫关山从未放弃挣扎，香气四溢的柔韧躯体扭来蹭去，把贺天梆硬的鸡儿磨成待发大炮，火热、坚硬、并痛苦着。  
对Omega不自知的撩拨忍无可忍，贺天一把掐住他的腰窝，在身下的人软了身子的瞬间扒下他的小黄鸭内裤，掏出裤裆里快要爆炸的粗长阴茎直直捅进最深处。

莫关山的脑子在那一刻放空。  
碍于场地和时间限制，贺天没有扩张。虽然五分钟的挑逗已经成功让莫关山的后穴变得湿滑，但Alpha完全勃起的阴茎的粗暴插入依旧使Omega感受到疼痛。他小小地哽了一下，喉结滚动，鼻间释出一股湿气，顷刻间红了眼眶。贺天这一顶直接触及生殖腔，尚未完全准备好的腔口正惊慌失措地张合，不知该拒绝地推开这扑面而来的硕大龟头还是迎上去热情地吮吸。  
略显干涩的甬道和身下人的僵硬让贺天意识到莫关山的辛苦，他绷紧腹肌不敢乱动，待Omega的肠道逐渐湿滑，才调动臀肌轻轻顶弄起来。  
即便再怎么抗拒，作为标记莫关山的Alpha，贺天总有办法让自己的专属Omega变得兴奋。他的手绕过莫关山的胯骨，探进Omega那个毛发稀疏的隐秘之地。莫关山在被他握住阴茎的刹那屏住呼吸，Alpha的手上功夫太好，没撸几下便把他折腾得面色潮红浑身潮湿，最终眼泪伴随精液一齐溢出体外。

高潮过后的Omega总算彻底放松了身体，莫关山四肢无力地瘫软在地，任由贺天趴在他身上胡作非为，眼皮都懒得抬。  
Alpha扣着Omega的腰开始用力顶胯。趴伏的姿势致使莫关山的屁股夹得比以往更紧，给贺天的进一步深入增加不少困难。Alpha使劲沉腰，压平Omega的臀肉，每次都往生殖腔里多插入一点点。莫关山被他操得汁水四溅，裤子浸湿一大片不说，咽不下去的唾液和生理性泪水也沾了贺天满手。嘴巴被封住，他只能时不时从鼻间泄出一两声闷哼，而这猫叫似的呻吟更撩得贺天心痒难耐。

就在二人正攀登在去往极乐世界的高峰上时，不远处的丛林间突然发出窸窣声响。  
莫关山惊得后穴紧缩，而贺天也被他夹得不得不停下动作。  
是一个落单的敌人，身上的色带表明他属于蓝队。  
看那人警戒的神色似乎不像是在找人，贺天判断他已经失去队友，扣着莫关山腰的手缓缓移向腿上的枪托。  
Alpha行动极为缓慢，但肢体移动仍旧给处在极度敏感中的Omega造成影响。体内阴茎的微小颤动逼得莫关山喷出一声微弱却稍显急促的鼻息，在绝对寂静中引起警惕性极高的敌人注意。  
贺天第一时间压下大拇指捂住莫关山的鼻子，右手已经摸到枪柄，食指按在卡扣上。他屏住呼吸，眼睛一眨不眨地紧盯敌人。那人的枪口已经转朝他们的方向，倘若他再靠近一步，贺天定会赶在他前面拔枪射击。

身前矮小的枝桠上忽然飞起一只小鸟，贺天看着那人明显松了口气随后转身离去，松开左手大拇指的同时不禁感慨自己果真选了个不易被发现的好位置。  
然而莫关山还处在几乎被发现的余惊中久不回神，贺天好笑地动了动腰，成功获得塌了腰的Omega软绵绵的一声哼唧。  
加快速度又抽插几十下，贺天终于大发慈悲地射进莫关山体内。被放开嘴巴的Omega湿漉漉地趴在地上费劲地喘气，贺天替他穿好裤子又快速拾掇好自己，亲了亲那通红的眼角后持枪爬起：“剩下的人不多了，我去把他们全部干掉，你在这等我。”

目送贺天打了鸡血（事实上也的确如此）似的跑开，莫关山在地上趴了好一会儿才勉强能活动四肢。摘下头上的迷彩帽擦掉前额的汗，莫关山在心里把贺天祖宗十八代从上到下问候了个遍。他一边下定决心今晚回去绝不给贺天好果子吃，一边忿忿地把帽子扣回去。  
就在此刻，他与二十米外的那个竞争者同时注意到对方。  
猛地低头，莫关山躲过那人的致命一枪。他抄起狙击枪向后撤退，听见对方快速靠近的脚步。  
来者正是先前离去的蓝队队员。之前路过此地，听见草丛中的微弱动静时他就感觉不对劲，尽管之后巧合飞走的小鸟暂时打消了他的疑虑；但此刻，重返旧地的他无比确定自己当初的判断——这是一个非常适合藏匿的位置——更何况，此时的他，清楚地嗅到一股柠檬味信息素。

他看见那顶镶着黄边的帽子，目测高度，估算帽子的主人正趴伏在小丘后伺机攻击。他贴着树干小心逼近，枪口对准帽檐，就等那人起身的瞬间将其“击毙”。  
可出乎意料，直到他走至帽子跟前，都没见敌人的身影。  
——挂在低矮枝桠上的，只有一顶孤零零的帽子。  
肌肉赶在大脑下令前调动身体转向，他回头射击，可依旧晚了一步。  
莫关山伏在五米外的草丛间，朝他心口开了致命一枪。

天知道屁股里夹着黏糊糊的精液紧贴地面快速匍匐的感觉有多糟糕。  
莫关山趴在地上，并起二指朝浑身冒蓝烟哭丧着脸的对手敬了个调皮的礼，耳机中又响起「蓝队，OUT.」的提示音。  
狗日的贺天！老子趴在原地都干倒一个了！他去了那么久怎么还不滚回来！

根据不断的系统提示，估算敌人都“死”得差不多了，趴累了的莫关山撑着胳膊肘活动活动关节，静待贺天凯旋。  
耳边响起跑动声，莫关山蓦地抬头，贺天扛着枪乐呵呵地向他跑来的身影便落入眼中。  
他扶着树爬起来，刚想举手朝他挥舞，突然看见贺天身后那个隐藏在阴影中一袭黑衣的家伙。  
来不及多想，莫关山当即抬枪，以最快速度瞄准。激光擦着贺天的肩射中那人胸膛，一股黑烟随之扩散。

算得清清楚楚其余十八人全部出局的贺天显然没料到身后还藏了这么个家伙准备暗算自己，莫关山开枪的刹那他便转身又补了一枪。  
“咳，咳。”黑衣人挥开黑烟，扯下脸上的面罩——是最开始为他们讲解规则的教官，“从这个游戏对外开放到现在，你们是第一队没有被‘黑衣人’干掉的组合。恭喜。”  
莫关山松了口气。他的心跳在贺天被人从背后瞄准时猛然提速，那个瞬间他忘了这一切只是个游戏。抬枪、射击，都是下意识的保护动作。

扣下扳机的刹那，他是动了杀心的。

倚着树干喘息，莫关山觉得此刻自己的双腿比被刚贺天日完之后还要无力。  
Alpha显然也察觉到了伴侣的异常，他几步跑向Omega，弯腰一揽就把人拥进怀里。  
莫关山的心跳依旧很快。他未发一言，但贺天已然全部明白。  
他收紧手臂，按着小红毛的后脑让他把脸埋进自己的肩窝。

“我很好，我没事。”释放出威士忌信息素，贺天安慰着怀里被吓到的小家伙，“谢谢你，莫仔。”


End file.
